Good Life (G-Eazy and Kehlani song)
"Good Life" is a song recorded by American rapper G-Eazy and American singer Kehlani, taken from the soundtrack of the 2017 action film The Fate of the Furious (2017). Lyrics Kehlani: Raise up a cup up for all my day ones Two middle fingers for the haters Life's only getting greater Straight up from nothing we go up Higher than the highest skyscraper No Little League, we major The proof is in the paper (G-Eazy): We put the good in the good in the good life We put the good in the good in the good life We put the bad in the past, now we alright (Eazy) Hey, hey, hey, hey (Kehlani, I got you) Hey, hey, hey, hey G-Eazy: And it's a feeling that I can't explain How you make it and your team still stay the same Stay down from the jump and they never change Man, this a moment I could never trade, yeah I told my moms not to stress no more Go hit the Bentley store and no credit card debts no more (Love you mom) I bought the crib and it's in escrow now So you don't ever have to worry about how you gon' pay rent no more I put my team in position, now they makin' a killin' Stackin' blue faces straight to the ceiling Out in Vegas I'm with 'em Ordering bottles of that Ace when they sit 'em 'Til there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em Go ahead and... Kehlani: Raise up a cup up for all my day ones Two middle fingers for the haters Life's only getting greater Straight up from nothing we go up Higher than the highest skyscraper No Little League, we major The proof is in the paper (G-Eazy): We put the good in the good in the good life (The good life) We put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life) We put the bad in the past, now we alright (We alright) Hey, hey, hey, hey (Yeah, yeah) Hey, hey, hey, hey G-Eazy: Pour some Clicquot in the glass, have a toast to success No looking back from here, no more being broke and distressed I put my heart into this game like I opened my chest We only pray for more M's while you hope for the best We make these plays, man I'm finessin' these checks Times up for everybody, I'm collecting on debts And I swear this champagne just tastes better on jets I'm just out here being great, man, this is as real as it gets I put my team in position, now they makin' a killin' Stackin' blue faces straight to the ceiling Out in Vegas I'm with 'em Ordering bottles of that Ace when they sit 'em 'Til there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em Go ahead and... (G-Eazy): Raise up a cup up for all my day ones Two middle fingers for the haters Life's only getting greater Straight up from nothing we go up (Yeah, go up) Higher than the highest skyscraper No Little League, we major (Yeah) The proof is in the paper (You know) (G-Eazy): We put the good in the good in the good life (The good life) We put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life) We put the bad in the past, now we alright (We alright) Hey, hey, hey, hey (Yeah, yeah) Hey, hey, hey, hey Kehlani: Damn right, from the bottom we rise So high, now we cover sky lights We're building an empire We owe it all to each other Just look at us right now, destined We're so good right now, legend Here's to you and I Raise 'em to the sky (G-Eazy): We put the good in the good in the good life (Yeah) We put the good in the good in the good life (Yeah) We put the bad in the past, now we alright (Yeah, you know) We put the good in the good in the good life (The good life) We put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life) We put the bad in the past, now we alright (We alright) Hey, hey, hey, hey (Yeah, yeah) Hey, hey, hey, hey G-Eazy: Uh, the good life Link *http://zippyaudio2.com/good-life-g-eazy-kehlani-g-eazy-kehlani *http://zippyaudio2.com/good-life-kehlani-g-eazy Category:Singles Category:Singles:A-G Category:2017 Singles Category:The Fate of the Furious: The Album Tracks Category:G-Eazy Singles Category:Kehlani Singles Category:New Pages